Switching Family
by LOLbad writter
Summary: sorry for bad grammar. My first story. Zutara, but on later chappie. Switching Family on Fire Nation! Zuko is smarter than Azula, but he is not an evil. Azula is jealous to her brother and planned to pull down him.


**

* * *

**

Au**thor's Note **: all hail zutara!!

bai de wai, the timeline is on book 3, and the gang don't know Zuko coz Azula is capturing them,not Zuko.

For first chappie, I will tell about the past.

The real story will begin on second chappie.

And sorry for bad grammar, I'm still learning English.

**S****ummary** : Switching Family on Fire Nation! Zuko is smarter than Azula, but he is not an evil. Azula is jealous to her brother and planned to pull down him. Ozai loves Zuko more than Azula, but also has a evil plan to attack another nations. Ursa loves Azula and tried to calm her. What will happen if Azula is the banished princess? Read to find out! Mildly Zutara.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Avatar.

* * *

_**The Past**_

Clap!

"Amazing job as usual, Prince Zuko!" the teacher complimented him when he finished his firebending practice.

"thank you so much master!" Zuko smiled and bent his head, respect to his teacher. The teacher do the same and said that he would go to his house after teaching Azula. Zuko nodded and he went to his room with sweat covered his body. So he decided to drink a glass of water. After he drank it, he sighed and walked to his bed. Suddenly he felt there was someone in his room.

"Who are you? Come out!"

"You always know, brother" Azula giggled and then came out with her evil smile. Zuko sighed as she walked closer to him.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"Just want to visit you. Is that wrong?" Azula said with her angelic smile which made Zuko felt worse.

"Of course wrong! You are supposed to practice your firebending right now!"

"I'm lazy."

"Master said that you need to practice more!" Zuko said calmly and took her hand strongly.

"Ugh! That's hurt!"

"I will take you to him! You have to practice, Azula!"

"I do not want to!" Azula yelled and tried to escape from Zuko. Zuko just sighed and kept took her to the teacher. Finally Azula gave up and followed Zuko to her teacher.

* * *

"No! No! Not! like that!!" the teacher yelled to Azula. Azula tried to follow the instruction again and again, but she always failed. Her anger raised as she failed for many times.

"So, what do you want from me?" Azula asked with anger in her voice. The teacher sighed and opened his mouth to talk.

"I want you to make a better move. Well, that's really terrible move, honestly. Don't be so lazy, Azula. You know, this is an important lesson, instead of school!"

"SOO???"

"practice hard. That will help you more."

"No. I'm lazy. I'm supposed to watch 'Spongebob' nao!" Azula yelled and ran from her teacher, as fast as she could. Suddenly, she dumped to someone else.

Her father. Azula frightened as she looked to an angry face on Ozai's face.

"Azula. Get back. NOW!" Ozai yelled and his voice filled with anger. Azula's face went sad and began to cry.

PLAK! (LOL I dunno the sound of slapped, forgive me!!) Ozai slapped her on her left cheek.

"Nooo father!! That's hurt!! I'm sorry!!" Azula said with tears flowed from her eyes. She was sobbing while she was touching her cheek. She looked terrible with bruises on her face.

Ozai didn't say anything for a momment.

there was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Ozai sighed and he finally decided to break the silence.

He pushed Azula gently and began to talk.

"So, back to practice. I want you to become strong. I love you, Azula" Suddenly, Azula felt her heart became warm and she stopped from crying.

"Yea! I Love you too!" Azula said happily and hugged him. Ozai just smiled and leaved after Azula began to practice again.

Ursa, who saw that accident, felt horrible and walked to talk with her husband.

* * *

_**Azula's POV**_

Huh.

I was boring right now. Spongebob would begin at 4 p.m. and now is 3 p.m.

How boring.

I felt lazy for practicing. Well, I know the firebending lesson is important, but…I hated it.

Why did I hate it?

My brother and I have the same teacher. Ok, call him Mongai. Sounds weird, eh? Ahaha. I laughed when I heard his name, as he introduced himself to us. Well I thought he hated me since that time.

The lesson never went so well.

Seriously.

Mongai always thought that I did not do a right move, always wrong move. Calm down!!! I can't be a master and can do amazing moves on first time!

I have studied hard.

That is sucking me, actually. AGHHH!

My brother, Zuko is always being his favorite student. Zuko, Zuko, and Zuko…every time. He said that he is very talented and being a good prince.

That fuck Mongai –He always acted like I WAS not there- IS not a GOOD teacher. He is so rude to me…but being nice only to Zuko! GRR damn it! Zuko SUCKS!!! He always tried to be a good kid, EEWWW!!! I know the purpose. HE wants Mongai to look at him, not me.

What a ROBBER!

At least I have tried.

But why the fuck they never at least appreciate me?

My mother told me that she loved me.

I know. I love my mother. We went shopping together, playing together.

I got many friends too.

They are ty Lee and Mai. They are very kind…and sweet! We do a girlie activities every time we meet. Ty Lee can do amazing job on acrobatic. Mai is good at throwing the weapons. Good good.

But sometimes, I felt that they are leaving me.

I am not good as them. My firebending skill is bad. Terrible.

I can't do the acrobatic moves. AGHHH

It made me down.

Plus, my father acted like he doesn't love me anymore.

He loves Zuko moar. ZUKO SUCKS! And never cared about me.

He said that he loved me, but I know that was a lie.

For him, Zuko is perfect. He can do an amazing job at firebending. I admitted, I admired his skill (DON't SAY tHIS tO HIM!). He can make a phoenix fire, which is really amazing for twelve year old boy.

And a blue flames!

A rare skill for firebenders.

And he made it! AAAGGHHH Makes me more frustating!

My father has a big hope to Zuko, as the next Fire Lord after him.

I know my dad has an evil plan. And he really did it. He attacked another nations. And they was burned into a ground by my dad!. How Cool! I really like my dad's idea!

But I thought Zuko didn't like it. Obvious to me. He doesn't like violence, and for me, he is pathetic and weak. Unlike him, I like violence. That's really cool. How could he say that is not cool and interesting? Pathetic!

Sometimes, my mind went immature.

I want my dad's love.

Don't laugh. ENOUGH!

I do anything. I tried for my lesson, but he never satisfied by my result.

AGHHH How could I get my dad's love???

Enough about my mind.

I'm sick with that already.

* * *

And now.

I went to Zuko's bedroom.

I felt warm in here, and I really like this room!

When I was boring, I always go to this room.

And I enjoyed it, until my fuck stupid brother came.

So I was hiding behind his wardrobe.

Then I looked at him.

Sweat covered his body, and he looked really tired.

He took a glass of water and drank it.

And then, he walked to his bed.

So I decided to leave.

"Who are you? Come out!" okay, he always know the 'visitor' who visited his room. I just sighed and came out to meet him. I tried to smile, as sweet as I could. I was sick being nice to him. That's just so..disgusting!

"You always know, brother" I said with giggled. He didn't surprise for seeing me in his room. And I walked closer to him with my devilish smile, tried for being cool and scary! But that sucks Zuko seemed didn't care about that. He just looked at me with disgusting on his face. Good.

"What do you want?"He snapped. Hey! I tried for being nice to you! Stupid brother!

"Just want to visit you. Is that wrong?" So I changed my devilish smile into angelic smile! AHAHAH! But Zuko seemed didn't care about that too. YOU SUCKS! He looked at me with more disgusting on his face. Again. Good. Could he at least appreciate me?

"Of course wrong! You are supposed to practice your firebending right now!"

"I'm lazy." Cause I have to watch Spongebob's new episode!

"Master said that you need to practice more!" He said it calmly. So I decided to run, but he already took my hand strongly. AW! Stupid Zuko! Did he know that was hurt???

"Ugh! That's hurt!" I only said that.

"I will take you to him! You have to practice, Azula!" Yeah yeah Yeah…CAN YOU SHUt YOUR StUPID MOUtH???

"I do not want to!"

I yelled and I decided to run.

So I tried to escape.

He sighed. Didn't look happy with my actions.

I tried to run as fast as I could.

But he just kept took my hand strongly, and took me to Mongai.

* * *

So.

I was stuck with stupid Mongai.

Terrible.

And now.

I was practicing with Mongai. He was angry with me, as usual.

My mind filled by anger. NAO.

"No! No! Not! like that!!" Mongai yelled to me. Fuck, WHAt DID HE WANt??

I tried for second times.

And still failed! AGHHH WHY ???

I failed, failed again!! For a thousand times.

How could I? How could I…at least do a firebending correctly????

"So, what do you want from me?" Finally I asked with anger in my voice.

Mongai just sighed and opened his mouth to talk. Good. I really really felt terrible for his word..Must be about Zuko and Zuko…He would talk like this : "Azula! Try to do a firebending! Look at your brother! He is very talented! And you? Pathetic!!!!" well, that is for the first option.

"I want you to make a better move. Well, that's really terrible move, honestly. Don't be so lazy, Azula. You know, this is an important lesson, instead of school!"

I know he would say that. A second option. Good. How boring. Could he find a new word instead of that? I'm being sick to hear that!!!!

"SOO???"

"practice hard. That will help you more."

"No. I'm lazy. I'm supposed to watch 'Spongebob' nao!"

I yelled to him.

Hope he would…at least…understand?

And it's 4 p.m.

Time for watching!

So I just ran.

And dumped to my dad. He looked angry.

Agh.

Ugh.

"Azula. Get back. NOW!" He yelled! AND I FRIGHtENED !!!

I looked at my dad's expression. Looked so angry. AGH! Stupid me!

I felt really sad. Does he love me?

And suddenly, my tears flowed! I dunno why!

AGH!! AZULAA!!

Don't be such a pretty crybaby in front of your father!!

StUPID!

And he slapped me.

My heart began hurt.

My face too.

He doesn't love me.

Never.

I touched my face. Still cried. Stupid me!

"Nooo father!! That's hurt!! I'm sorry!!" I only could say that.

He didn't say anything. He only pushed me a little and…

"So, back to practice. I want you to become strong. I love you, Azula"

I felt warm. Suddenly.

But my mind disagree with that.

He loves me?

What a LIAR!!

I know he was lying.

But I have to become strong.

I always have a question.

When does my father really love me?

How could he doesn't love me?

And How could Zuko is smarter than me so Dad loves him more??

Till I find the answer.

I have to stop crying and become stronger.

And I'm sure.

Inside his heart, he loves me. Even just a little.

So I stopped my tears. And I tried to smile, even my heart still hurt.

"Yea! I Love you too!"

And I said that with my fake voice. I made my voice sounded happy. But not inside.

So, I began to practice again.

How stupid.

How boring.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Hope u like it!**

**I don't copy another fanfics, trust me! Just trying to get an another side of Azula, LOL. Seems that I failed to be a good writter *SIGH***

**This is my own idea.**

**Well, please REVIEW!**


End file.
